X-Shadow
by Caiahar
Summary: A story of a real life boy, ripped out of his life and into a nightmare. He has the power of not darkness nor light..but in between. Rated K. May be rated T later on.
1. The Beginning

X-Shadows

**A/N: **The main character may be based off of me, I think..No hate please! I'm not THAT proud _ My first story!

A/N: _Italics _mean that the speech is in thoughts, or from telepathy. Or some very un-needed emphasis. Yeah. Prepare for some craziness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own my original blades and character.

"Walking this road without you, to remake forgotten memories and meet you at the roads end"

"Faded Memories, reconstructed memories, a dream- a dream of you. In a world without you. But..just who are you?.."

"A scattered dream that's life a far-off memory..A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up.. Yours, and mine. I want to know who are you.."

A boy in the shadows of the trees. Staring out into the sunset. Listening to others talking together after school. Dreams of other worlds. Suddenly stripped of his normal life, thrown into chaos. Two weapons appear. A mirror. Heart cut into halves. Cloaked members of an Organization. Traveling to different worlds. Two figures appear. Both speak same words in unison, in different worlds. A blank white room, with both figures in it, same time, different dimensions. Both clash against enemies, fighting at the brink of death. Chains are broken. Memories are lost. The power of light and darkness, mixed in shadows..

"Huh..?" Caiahar's eyelids jolted open. The blinds were open again. Who did that again, he doesn't know. He just knows he hates them open. Sunlight filtered in as he sat up on his bed. "Another one of those dreams again?.." Those have been coming to him more often. Dreams as large and vivid as _tha_t was almost a daily routine now. Maybe he should visit the therapist sometime. He slowly slid off the bed and stretched (And almost falling over in the process; You try stretching with an extremely heavy blanket on you).

Caiahar glanced at the alarm clock, seeing it was only 6:00 A.M, he flopped down on the bed once again. It felt as if he had fallen asleep only seconds ago, yet it was morning already. He tossed over in his bed, trying to rid himself of thoughts containing the dream and fall asleep. _No use. _He was already wide awake. He stood up once again (Without the overweight blanket!) and mulled over the current options of what to do. It was Monday, and only two hours away from that place that we call school.

He considered playing on some video games, but scrapped that and decided to go and take a shower. He stepped into the bathroom, stripped himself (With the door _closed_-mind you) and parted his way into the shower. Feeling goose bumps in the cold air, he reached out and set the valve settings to "hot".

Yelping after a cold wave of water met him, he endured himself until the warm water fell upon him. Scrubbing his hair and body with soap, his thoughts once again, unraveled to the recent dream. Why he constantly got it, he didn't know. He was interested in it, to reasons unknown. It was just a dream. That's where it got picky. It wasn't _just_ a dream, he felt. It might have some in-depth meaning into it. He decided to think of it later and continued on with his shower.

The king was very angry. Despite his small appearance, he was a force to be reckoned with, even verbally. Sitting at his chair and resting his head upon his hand, he gritted his teeth, growling, "Donald, I don't _care_ whether or not you're the Royal Court Magician, and frankly, I don't care about your other duties. My word is much more important!"

Donald Duck peered at him through his hands. Shaking, he uttered, "Y-your Majesty, you don't understand. This is not because of my duties, it's far too dangerous to strip a random person from another world to help us!"

King Mickey Mouse face palmed. "Donald, the Craftel will choose based on personality, age, and will. It will not pick a helpless little girl. For goodness sake, we may not even meet this person. And what do you mean by dangerous?" trying to conceal his anger. The duck once again, in his squeaky voice, muttered something about "for him" "void" "space" and "other worlds. "What's that? Speak up!" Donald gave a yelp and bolted out of the door. King Mickey sighed, and took a book off a shelf. Perhaps he had been too harsh to his friend.

Caiahar groaned (Quietly, the teacher might hear) as the teacher was lecturing them about something. He had listened for 20 minutes, before giving up. Science could be _so _boring at times. He stifled a laugh, Robert was making a quiet but perfect imitation of the teachers funny accent. He shook his head while the professor turned and eyed him accusingly. Of course, she notices his stifled laugh while some other made quite clear laughs. "Kaiahar. Vat is it tat you find vunny?" He shook his head once more. She just waved a hand in response, "You are all dismizzed" as the bell rang.

It didn't help that his mind was clouded with thoughts. He had way too much on his mind, the dream and school, it was more than he can handle. He quietly made his way towards the lunch room with an oversized lunch bag. The cafeteria was rapidly filling up. He flopped down to his usual spot at a table, nodding towards the others in acknowledgment.

He ate without a word, and almost mindlessly. Will, of course, had to point out his quietness, "Dude Caiahar, why are you so quiet?" Breaking out of his trance, he jerked his head up. "Aren't I always quiet? I'm like..antisocial?" he replied. Danny shook his head nearby, "You usually talk much more. You're not emo…or maybe you are" He added with a grin. Caiahar waved it off. "I have a lot on my mind, sorry. Had a weird dream last night."

Robert, oh dear Robert, had to ask. "Like what? Girls getting to ya?" Rolling his eyes, Caiahar hastily replied, "Oh do shut up Rob. I'm not that perverted."

"Then why do I catch you staring at Rebecca?"

"Since when the hell do I do that?"

"Lunch, History, and that other class!"

"I do not! "

"She's in the table across from us! You stare at her all the time!

"You're mistaking me for staring when I'm replying to Will!"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Be qui-" Caiahar stopped short, as everything seems to stop in time. Only he could move. Standing up, he yelled out, "What's going on? What's happening?"

He was answered by the sound of footsteps. Caiahar turned around, and bugged his eyes out. There standing before him, was a..man? He was in a cloak, hood over his head. Two blue eyes shone at him through the shadow.

All was still, until the man raised his hand. In a deep grumble, he said, "Prepare yourself…Devastating things may happen. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing. Don't lose hope, look for the light.."

And with that, everything went back to reality.

Robert was laughing, and suddenly stopped. "Yes you d-Cai! What happened!?"

Caiahar had fallen unconscious on the floor.

Cliffie. Kind of. yay XD

It is kinda short, it's the first chapter..so yeah.

It was really long in Word though..Never trust word kay? 1304 words though .-.

**Please** review. And read. I really want some feedback. And it makes me happy.

Flamers? Go ahead. But please try to make a nice review. pleeeeease.

Bye


	2. The Lockdown

**X-Shadow**

**Chapter 2.**

**A/N: **Yay..one review. From a guest. Come on. It'd be better if you had a fanfic account so I could credit you easier. Anyway, yes, King Mickey might be a lil' OOC, but hey, nobody can be THAT happy and not feel anger. He rules Disney Castle. He'd have to be angry at his subjects one time or another, right? Some other characters just might be OOC as well :/

And I write most of this in school,and rest at home ;_;

**Disclaimer: **I don't Kingdom Hearts, kay? Or Dragon ball Z

_NO! Kingdom Hearts will be MINE!_

^that was Xemnas. Shut up, you're making the X-blade with Xehanort and his clowns, not capturing Kingdom Hearts.

King Mickey tapped on a golden brass (And very well polished) button on his wall (That conveniently had hundreds of other buttons) that sent a call straight to the Royal Court.

"Hello? You have called the Royal Court. Sorry, but the staff members are unable to hel-"

"Send the Royal Court Magician down here immediately."

"Sir, our staff members are busy, and the Magician is eating his lunch."

"Tell him to eat his lunch later, he is required to go the Kings Office immediately."

The secretary stopped short, probably realizing that she was talking to the king, and hung up, indicating that the Magician was being called.

King Mickey sighed. How the secretary failed to notice the squeaky voice, he didn't know.

He really needed to get a new button that indicated that it was the King himself to the receiver.

There was a sharp 3 knocks, and in-came Donald Duck. He obviously was eating his lunch, as several food stains were upon his shirt. Geez, he might be a messier eater than Goofy.

King Mickey looked at him apologetically. "I didn't really mean to interrupt your lunch."

Donald quacked, but said nothing.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry that I was being that harsh to you, buddy. But you shouldn't have run off like that."

"Now, I summoned you here for a reason. I really need to know what are the consequences of ripping a person from their world with the Craftel."

Donald sighed in his squeaky voice. Woah. His voice might be even more squeaky than the King's.

"Well, when you rip someone out of their world…"

"RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNG! RRRRRRIIIIINNNNG!"

Sora Hikari looked down at his silver polished land phone, which had a keyblade-like stand, with the phone itself looking like the Kingdom Keyblade.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNG!"

It was Riku. Why he was calling, he didn't know. Riku could just go up to his door and knock. Both had to live in the same house, both their parents killed in the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. Of course, living in the same house could be a problem, Sora noted. Crazy yaoi fangirls would scream in joy at this part. He narrowed his eyes. He liked _Kairi_, not Riku, he was pretty darn sure he was straight. Living alone would be horrible.

Sora tugged at his chocolate colored, spikey and very messy hair. He could have been living in Kairi's house, but Riku convinced him not to. For obvious reasons.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNG"

"Shut the hell up you god-dang phone!"

He opened the door and chucked the phone at Riku's door down the hallway. Neither had a dent or were broken, Sora noted in relief.

"Alright Riku, get your lazy butt out of bed and tell me what you want!"

He was surprised Riku had stooped to his level of calling people nearby. Yes, he saw it as stooping, since Sora was the only one would do that.

There was a grunt behind the door, clattering of several-he didn't even know what, pushing, pulling, (His room might actually be messier than Sora's, but Riku'd never let him check) and the door opened.

Riku peered at him through his silver bangs (Slightly messy due to the rough start of getting out of bed), and said, "Kairi's calling us down to the island."

Sora raised a brow. "This early? She usually waits until later."

Riku just shrugged. "She was really hyper. Go get ready anyways."

Sora smirked, and replied, "Hyper? You sure it wasn't Selphie? You could have heard wrong."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I know enough of Kairi to know when she's here."

Sora grunted in annoyance (Pretty fake, if you asked Riku. He most likely wanted to go see Kairi, for obvious reasons) and closed his door to change.

"Hey Sora, I've decided we shouldn't go!" Riku called,

Sora burst out of his room. "No no no no no! I want to go!"

Sora realized what he said, and turned red. Riku concealed his laughter, and strut back to his room.

Caiahar's eyes snapped open. First thing he saw was white. All white. Blindingly white. Caiahar groaned as he felt a bump on the back of his head. He sat up, and examined his surroundings. He was in a small white bed, along with two other white beds on either side of him. He saw two computers in the middle of the room, and two other beds on the other side. One of the computers was occupied by a lady. This was the nurses room.

The nurse looked behind, and saw him sitting up, and turned around. She was a middle-aged lady.

"Well Caiahar, hope you're feeling better!" said the nurse.

Caiahar furrowed his brows. What had happened? How long has he been asleep?

"Oh, you fell unconscious in the middle of the lunch room. We don't really know why. It's been about an hour since you did appears to be no damage, aside from a bump on the back of your head, but only you can tell. Do you feel fine?" The nurse said, reading his expression.

Caiahar stood up, and replied, "I feel fine right now. A bit sleepy but that's ok."

She nodded and gave him a pass.

"Go to your 5th period teacher."

He took the pass and his backpack, and went off to class.

He knocked three times on the door to Technology, and walked in. Every pair of eyes went up at looked at him with interest,

Caiahar ignored them, gave the pass to the teacher, and plopped down in his seat.

King Mickey tapped his marble desk in wonder. Half an hour ago, Donald had explained to him the consequences of taking someone out of their world.

*Flashback*"_Well, if you someone out of their world," He squeakily explained. "There is a large amount of consequences. First of all, that person most probably won't be happy to get taken out. After all, he was living a normal life, and he gets dragged into a nightmare." "Kind of what happened with Sora, Riku, and Kairi." He added._

"_Second of all, the Craftel doesn't work flawlessly, and it can create a void in space, allowing Heartless and other entities to go through. The void acts as a portal that can lead to other worlds. Even without the use of Gummi Ship. Other worlds may be taken over by Heartless."_

King Mickey took a sip from his coffee (Only the most fresh and finest of coffee, with King Mickey's logo engraved on the sides with gold) and pondered.

_We need seven lights. All must be keyblade wielders. Sora, Riku, me, Ventus, Aqua, Kairi (Hopefully once she gets trained) and..Terra? No..Terra's body was stolen by Xehanort. We can't rely on him. Axel. No, Lea._

Yes, for once he memorized what Lea had told him. Lea recently was able to summon a keyblade, and with training, he could be the 7th light.

He didn't know why, but the 7 lights must become 8 lights. Not for Terra. For another Keyblade wielder, which is why he plans to take someone with the Craftel. He supposed that the 7 lights were too weak, given some of their current states. Aqua was somewhere, he forgot. Ventus was inside Sora. Kairi doesn't have much battle experience, aside from school sparring. Lea has battle experience from his time as a Nobody.

He had no doubt that the 7 lights would put up a fight against the 13 darknesses. He didn't know some of them. All he knew that some were previous Org XIII members.

Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen, Xaldin and of course Axel, were now Aeleus, Ienzo, Even, Dilan and Lea, so they're out of the question.

King Mickey yawned. He couldn't afford to rest now. He needed to do more research. He took his phone and called up for some coffee.

Caiahar yawned as he walked out of History class. He was still sleepy, and many times has he been scolded. Finally, after the 4th time, the teacher told him to go wash his face.

Like any good that would do. Water never made him less sleepy. Unless he was already sleeping, which he wasn't. He walked down the hallway.

He suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound. He heard doors all around him shut. Was it a fire? Earthquake?

No, if it was a fire, everyone would evacuate. If it was an earthquake, they would let him in the class.

Over the intercom, he heard teachers shouting, "LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN!"

Oh god. He hoped this was a drill.

"This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!"

Caiahar froze. His sweat turned icy. He was in the middle of the hallway. With an intruder in the building.

What should he do? Certainly not stand there. He was an open target for a bullet.

He ran and hid behind a wall. The cafeteria next to him was closed as well. At least he could hide without getting caught.

He heard some footsteps. Oh how slow and soft they were. The person walking must obviously try to walk as quietly as possible.

Should he look? It was an intense risk. He could die. Or severely injured.

Curiosity killed the cat.

He peered around wall, and he saw a cloaked man, similar to the one he saw in the cafeteria, but without his hood up. His cloak had multiple pockets and zippers on it. He spotted a gun in one of them.

The man had dirty blonde hair, with a scar running up his cheek. He was certainly white-skinned, although sunburned immensely.

He didn't know why the man didn't have his hood up. If anything, he should try to cover his face.

The man seemed to be saying something. Caiahar stood even more still and concentrated, afraid that the slightest sound, a breath, a sniffle of the nose, would give him away.

"Hellooo? Anybody thereee? Come out of the classrooms little kiddies...I'm only looking for one person."

As he said this, he pulled out the gun.

"Listen,"He said close to multiple doors. "I'm looking for a boy. Caiahar his name I reckon. I spell it out for ya, kay? SEE-AY-EYE-AY-AYCH-AY-ARR. Got it? If ya'll don't want to die, hand over this boy, and we'll be all fine and dandy.."

The man's voice was deep and smooth. And probably convincing.

Caiahar whipped his head back and stood in fear. He didn't dare to move. There was a hallway directly in front of him, but if he did, the man was sure to see. He crept over to the cafeteria doors and pulled.

Locked. He needed another way. The nearest classroom was directly in view of the hallway the cloaked man was.

No good. His only hope was to speed into the next hallway. He peered around the wall again. Fortunately, the wall was made in such a way that if you looked around, your head looked like a cleaning material, or part of the wall.

He readied himself. It was now or never. The man would eventually come to his hiding place sometime or another. He took several deep breaths.

Wait a minute.

If the man caught him trying to run, what should he do?

Hold up his hands and go towards him?

Keep running?

Play dead?

The first option seemed more reasonable. If he kept running, the man would find ways to block him. He wasn't sure if he could outrun the man, he wasn't taking any chances. As for playing dead, the man would either just come over and take him or shoot him to make sure.

For the 5th time, Caiahar spied at the man. He took out a chocolate and plopped it in his mouth. Yep, he looked pretty comfortable. It was certain he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Caiahar dashed towards the other hallway, hoping the cloaked man wouldn't see him.

He ran quietly, but still.

No such luck.

"You there! Caiahar!"

It hadn't occurred to little Caiahar here that the man might know how he looked like.

He must've had super hearing. Or perhaps he could've heard him normally. You know, since it was deathly quiet.

Caiahar lept behind a new wall and froze. He was sweating rivers now.

"Ah! Hahaha! Trying to run away, are ya my little boy! No use! I can track you, and the consequences will be much more severe than if you come out!"

Caiahar took a deep breath, and decided.

Will Caiahar go? Run? What will happen?

Find out on the next episode of

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Cliffy? Is it even? Both chapters have a cliffie?

yay XD

Wait what. DBZ? Where'd that come from?

Yeah so updates might be weekly, since I have school and all that.

Actually most of this was typed within school, since I barely have enough time at home.

Fridays and Saturdays and sometimes Sundays, I can write the most. So there _might_ be another chapter up on the weekend.

This chapter was much longer than the first one. About 2,300 words. Gah.

**Please read and review! I need reviews!**

**Virtual cookies for all people who review**

Except flamers.

Flamers, you have a green light. Flame me however you want. You won't get cookies tho.

So until next time!


	3. The Void

**X-Shadow Ch. 3**

**The Void**

**A/N: **So sorry everyone, for the late update. Writers block. I did say this'll be weekly tho.

Thanks for DarkKitsuneFluffy for reviewing! Means a lot!

Just a note, this story takes place post-Dream Drop Distance and before KH 3. This will **not** go into KH 3. I think.

The previous Keyblade Wielders, such as Aqua and Ventus will be brought back! As for Terra..don't know. Some may say he's part of the 13 vessels of Xehanort. Idk.

This will connect with most if not all of the KH games. There probably will be new worlds and other game universes.

Enjoy!

Sora and Riku ran. They were late. Very late. They both knew the power of a Princess of Heart. Especially Kairi.

She did _not _like it when people came late when she called them. She supposedly had a few exceptions for Sora and Riku, but this has gone waaay too far. They were off by 2 hours.

They both dashed to the beach in a minute. They stopped abruptly. Their eyes grew impossibly big, so big, that you had a clear view of the whites around them.

There was a auburn haired girl teenager, with fair white skin, with her usual pink dress (**A/N: Forgive me, for the lack of a better description. I don't wanna describe the dress. Search up Kairi and you'll see it.**). The supposedly "Wonderful Princess of Heart" (As described oh-so-wonderfully by King Mickey. She wasn't a real princess, although Sora did think of her as his princess.), Kairi. She was standing there, grinning, and clutching a Keyblade. Perhaps she would forgive them, after seeing the looks on their faces. That was _way _too valuable. She should have broughten a camera. Or her phone. It wasn't often that you saw both Keyblade Wielders shocked and wide-eyed like this, considering what they've been through. Oh wait, there was her phone.

She took it out.

Caiahar closed his eyes. He was tired. He had fallen unconscious a few hours ago, hardly got some sleep, and now there was a lockdown. With the intruder right down the hallway. He reopened them and made his decision. It was no use running away. This man seemed to have powers. He could probably track him down throughout the school. Or have some crazy weapon. Probably impossible, this was real-life, not a video game. Perhaps he was going crazy. He really should go to the therapist.

He stepped into the hallway where the mysterious man stood within.

"Ah! There you are! I wasn't sure if you were smart enough to come out! Thought you'd run away like a little lemur! You've got guts, I like that! Too bad.." The cloaked man trailed off.

"Too bad what?" Caiahar replied.

"Too bad..that your skills will go to waste."

Caiahar stared blankly at him. Skills? What skills? He hardly had skills, right? "What do you mean?"

The man jolted his head up, eyes gleaming, killer smile forming upon his scarred, yet handsome, features.

"Because...I'LL HAVE TO DISPOSE OF YOU!"

He whipped out a knife out of a sheath in his right hand, holding it with the left. The gun was clutched within the right, tattooed, hand.

Caiahar's eyes widened. "Please! Don't! Don't kill me! I have my hands up! Take what you want of me!"

The man roared with laughter. "Ima tell you what I want from ya! I want you DEAD! D-E-A-D! As for your hands, I hardly care 'bout that! You've got no chance my boy! Tell you what matey, I'll let ya have your last words!"

Caiahar said the only thing that came up to his mind.

"POLICE!"

The blond man whipped his head around and shot a bullet towards the other hallway.

Caiahar didn't think he'd be so gullible to think there was actually police. But he took his chance.

He dashed towards the man, footsteps pounding.

Oops.

He should've been quieter.

Through pure Instinct, Caiahar leaped into the nearest restroom. There was a wall that blocked view from the outside. He wasn't fully in the restroom, but it would do. He couldn't be seen now.

The man whirled around again, only to be met by silence.

His eyes widened with rage.

"How the hell did you get away so fast?!"

He stomped down the hallway.

Caiahar began sweating even more. He was getting closer to his hiding place.

He heard other shuffles behind him.

He slowly turned his head around, and was met by a bunch of fear-stricker girls. Some of them were saring at him in disgust. Some in awe. Some with confused expression. Others fear-stricken. He spotted Rebecca and Abby in the mix.

Oh.

He was in the _girls_ restroom.

He'd feel guilty or ashamed or embarrassed or _whatever_ later. He could die any potential moment. The man would surely check the restrooms on his way.

He heard some pounding next door. It was the boys restroom.

He assumed that there was no boys in there either, by how quickly the man had gotten out. Or perhaps they hid. He hoped they hid.

The footsteps came closer.

The man was so close, Caiahar could hear his heavy wheezes and breaths. Ew. He was snorting a little. That's nasty.

Good thing there was a wall separating the two.

The man took one more step. Another one and he would see them.

_**FLASH!**_

Sora and Riku covered their eyes, blinded from the sudden burst of white light.

Riku grimaced. _The light still hurts me a bit.._

They opened their eyes again, dazzled with stars bouncing everywhere.

Riku was the first to recover. Obviously. He shot a killer look.

"You took a _photo_ of us? Without permission?!

Kairi giggled.

"I'm keeping this forever! That expression on both of your faces was much too valuable to pass up!"

Sora shook his head a few times, then looked up.

"Well, you don't see a girl _randomly_ summoning a Keyblade everyday, do you?"

Kairi huffed. "It's not random! I've been trying to summon it ever since Master Yen Sid said that I had the potential! Besides, it's not as if you see male Keyblade Wielders popping up every day!"

Sora leaned down to examine the Keyblade on the floor.

Kairi quickly snatched it up and threw it behind her. "Don't touch it!" Riku ignored her protests as he went to pick it up as Kairi pouted along with punching his arm (Of course, it didn't do too much, his arm was _buff_).

It was the Keyblade he had given her in The World That Never Was to fend off Heartless. Destiny's Embrace, he remembered.

The Keyblade itself had the Paopu Fruit token attached to it on the handle by a red rope-like chain. The hilt was unique. One side of it resembled a breaking ocean wave, the other was a vine of sand that wrapped around the sunset colored shaft. The vine connected into a bouquet of very colorful flowers, resembling the teeth of a key and in such a way that outlines a hearts.

Overall, it looked a bit harmless, compared to Sora, Riku, and King Mickey's Keyblades.

But they knew better. It was deadly. And it clearly represented her. With training she could become immensely strong.

Although...It was a bit too girly. Perhaps later she would want to upgrade to something more threatening later on.

Sora was first to break the silence.

"Uhm, you summoned a Keyblade, that's great and all, I'm happy for you, but is that the only reason you called us?

Kairi shook her head. "No, I called you two to train me. There's no better Keyblade wielders than you two!"

Riku blinked. Then blinked again. "We may be the best ones you've seen, but the best teachers? Like hell we are. You're better off asking Master Yen Sid or Mickey to teach you."

"I'll learn more from you two!"

"No you won't."

"I'll learn better!"

"No you won't."

"Master Yen Sid and King Mickey are soooo boring though!"

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are!"

He sighed. She was so stubborn. He'd break through her though. There was only one person he couldn't break through.

Caiahar took several deep (but quiet) breaths. The man would have to make only a tiny step and he had a clear view of him. What should he do? Should he run?

No, the man would certainly be confused for maybe a second, but recover and surely shoot him.

The only option was to knock the intruder out. That may be impossible.

For God's sake, this was real life, not a movie or a video game!

But could he knock him out? He supposed he could take him down. He knew some karate, he was a blue belt.

He supposed he had to. He couldn't risk the man finding him (and the group of girls behind him) and shooting them. Well, maybe only him, the intruder DID say that he was looking for only Caiahar.

Caiahar leaped out of the restroom. His eyes met the man's for half a second. In theat half second, he clearly saw the eyes. They were red, filled with rage. But..there was something else. What could it be?

Caiahar had no time to ponder upon the eyes. He jumped and released a sharp kick to the head. He staggered back, holding his head. He lifted his gun and shot.

Fortunately, he was dizzy, and couldn't aim properly.

Caiahar followed up with a series of punches and kicks, yelling with each blow. The man was large, but slow. He couldn't handle his swiftness.

The scarred man bared his teeth and caught Caiahar in a choke-hold and lifted him up in the air.

"HAHA! Think ya could take me down, eh little CaiCai? You're no match for me! A puny kid like you? Hah! We could have done this in the easy way, but you chose not to! Oh well!" He shook his head. "Your loss!"

Caiahar gasped for air. His hands grappled the hands around his neck, trying to release them. No such luck. The energy was drained out of him.

With no choice, Caiahar spat on his face.

The blonde man gave a yelp and wiped his face frantically, trying to get the dirty liquid off his face.

Caiahar caught his breath, and elbowed him hard in the jaw. Once, twice, then thrice.

Fourth time he went down.

He kicked the knife and gun out his hands and rested a foot on his chest.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" Caiahar demanded.

The man glared at him. "No dice from me. You ain't going to git anything." He snorted. On the floor, he placed his palms upon the floor. He raised his head and laughed. The floor beneath him turned black, and he melted into the floor.

"I'll be seeing you sometime young'un!" He called out. "Just so ya know, my name is..Clide!"

Caiahar gaped. What had he just seen? A vortex in the floor? Dragging someone into it?

He heard shuffling behind him. He glanced behind him, and saw the group of girls. Some boys were there too. The intercom crackled to life.

"Alright, the lockdown is over. We are finding the missing students. Please resume your classes." It blared.

Caiahar didn't move. Instead, he dropped to his knees, then on the floor altogether.

There was a blinding pain in his arm. He glanced at it. Blood was flowing out of it.

He must've gotten struck by the knife, but he didn't notice it. Now he did. It was hurting immensely. He could hardly move it now.

Caiahar grunted. _Hey, look on the positive side..at least I didn't feel the pain during the fight, or else I wouldn't have been able to move._

"Are you ok?"

He didn't turn his head. Nor did he answer. It was obvious. Heck, there was blood, of course he isn't okay!

There was a lifting sensation. He couldn't feel the ground anymore.

6 boys were lifting him. They were whispering frantically, trying to make sense of the situation. He saw two girls peering at him. They were familiar, but he couldn't even make sense of it. He was dizzy. Like he had eaten several cups of ice cream and went on the Whirly Cup in a carnival. Dizzy and nauseous.

"We're taking you to the nurse."

He didn't care, really. All he wanted was to sleep, despite having been unconscious earlier. He _wanted _to be unconscious. But instead, he was wide awake. His arm shook each time the boys took a step while carrying him. Oh it hurt so much.

The pain could not have been clearer. His right sleeve was soaked with blood now.

At last, after many screams and yelps, they arrived at the nurse. They thankfully laid him down on a bed.

"Oh god! What happened!"

Each of the boys pitched in, explaining what happened. It wasn't accurate, since they were hiding in the rest room.

Then they left. He spotted a girl still standing there.

"Is he okay?"

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have to check how serious the wound is. You can come after school to see. Here, take a pass."

The girl nodded and walked out.

Caiahar sighed. This was going to be a long day. Well, it had been a long day. The event at the cafeteria, and now this.

A/N: Yea so tomorrow I'm going to Michigan, and I'm not going to return until after New Years. I don't know if I'll be able to do it there. I have 2 weeks tho, so I might be able to squeeze a chapter in. So sorry this ones short.

Thing is, I know how the middle of the story'll go, but not the beginning. Gah.

Yes, Clide is an OC. Don't know how I came up with him.

PLEASE REVIEW. Only 2 reviewers so far! I need them! Feedback is so important!


End file.
